


Untitled ficlet

by orphan_account



Series: Play Mates verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a time stamp meme - Frank gets Dexter ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled ficlet

"You gotta wrap up," Frank was saying, pulling the back bobble hat down a little further on the little boy's head. "Or you'll get sick."

"Like you?" Dexter asked, peeking up over the high collar of his jacket.

"Yeah, like me," Frank chuckled, picking up the Teen Titan gloves, before pulling them over the little boy’s chubby hands.

Frank stepped back to admire his handiwork - with Gerard away for the week in Florida, Frank thought he was doing a pretty good job in making sure, you know, he kept Gerard’s kid alive.

“Can we go now?” Dexter sighed impatiently.

Frank grinned, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his stepson’s nose. “Sure, just let me grab my coat.”


End file.
